1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display technologies, display devices have come into wide use in not only household display devices such as TVs and monitors but also portable devices such as notebook computers, cellular phones and portable media players (PMPs). As the display devices become lighter in weight and thinner in thickness, a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display and the like have come into the spotlight.
Among these display devices, the organic light emitting display is self-luminescent using an organic material, and has low power consumption and high luminance characteristics. The organic light emitting display is a next-generation display having the self-luminescent characteristic, and has superior characteristics to a liquid crystal display (LCD) in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed, and the like.
Accordingly, demands for organic light emitting displays have increased, and various studies have been conducted to develop an organic light emitting display having lower power consumption and higher luminance characteristics while increasing the lifespan thereof.